The more things change the more they stay the same
by Never2Old4Disney
Summary: The Weasley cousins are at Hogwarts, but something strange is happening. For starters, Miss Brown is acting strangely. It seems someone from Harry's past has come back to hogwarts, now more determined than ever. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**The more things change, the more they stay the same**

**Hogwarts express**

Of all the compartments on the train, Moni figured theirs must be the most boisterous.

Rose (the first Weasley _not _to be in Gryffindor) and Albus were practising the spells they had learnt during their one year at Hogwarts, worried that others in their grade had learnt new things over the holidays.

Herself and Roxanne were in the middle of a loud debate (although fight was possibly a more accurate word) over which house was the best, casting basic hexes on each other until Lucy had put a stop to it before going back to her book called '_A closer look at Golpalots laws for advanced wizards'._

Then Roxi and Fred had started telling jokes, and Moni satisfied herself by using the compartment window to admire her long silvery blonde hair, deep blue eyes and tiny feature passers-by were so stunned by.

And then they saw Tia. (Moni's parents had thought that Vicky didn't suit their eldest daughter, as it wasn't pretty enough.)

"It eez time to get veady," said Tia, who had come to wish her little sister good luck.

If there was one thing Moni hated about her sister more than anything else, it was the fake French accent she had started to put on after the trip to France. She declared it was elegant, but Moni just found it irritating.

"Okay, just as soon as I have figured out how to do my hair,"

"'Ere, let me 'elp"

Dominique gladly agreed to let her sister do her hair; it was one of the _many_ things she was good at.

Tia left, making sure Fred and Albus did with her, and the girls got dressed.

"God these robes make me look big," Roxi joked at Rose's expense. Everyone knew how the first time Rose had put her robes on she was nearly in tears because she thought she looked big, only to discover that it was because James had performed some kind of charm that made the robe look as though it had been stuffed with pillows.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Moni said.

"I'm sure you will be," Rose assured her younger cousin.

"Hufflepuff wouldn't really be so bad, would it?" Roxanne asked. "I mean they're all really nice." This was the first time Moni had seen her look the slightest it doubtful since they were 5, and could help but try to reassure her friend.

"So long as you aren't in Slytherin you'll be fine"

"There isn't really anything wrong with Slytherin," said Rose, clearly trying to sound more mature than she actually was.

"Yes…Well…still." Moni wasn't convinced, but she really didn't feel like starting that argument again, it was just getting tired. And she didn't want to get her hair messed up, from unnecessary duelling, she was eager to at least make an impression on the younger children, even if the others were used to Tia's beauty.

"I'd rather Slytherin to Ravenclaw," Roxi teased.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with Ravenclaw, It's better than Gryffindor," Rose retorted.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, I think not!"

"Hey, slow down, you don't even know you'll be in Gryffindor."

"But I know that the sorting hat would be an idiot not to put me the best house."

"Opposites don't always attract."

Moni sighed.

"Guys, I don't want to…" Moni trailed off, neither of them were listening, Rose was continuing jibing Gryffindor.

'"Oh come on, even hufflepuff's better than Gryffindor."

The fighting was ended when the train slowed to a stop. Moni sighed, this time of relief, and followed the others off the train, and onto the crowded ground below.

Once Moni looked up all her attention was taken by an enormous figure who was calling out over the noise of the crowd.

"First years, first years o'er 'ere, now."

Moni was unsure if she wanted to do as he said, but Rose pushed her forward.

"He won't bite, you know."

Accompanied by Roxi and Fred, Moni stepped towards the giant. As they were some of the lasts to get there, many people were already setting out in the boats.

Following the others' lead, the trio hopped on to the last boat there was.

They sat in silence for a while, mesmerised by the view.

"Look, the Agrippa card, someone must have dropped it!"

"So?"

"So it's the last one I need for my collection! Dummy (Moni grimaced, this was Fred's personal nickname for her) hold my legs, so I don't fall in."

"Fred, you can't honestly be thinking – you don't know what's in there – I mean…" Roxi was clearly worried about her twin.

"I'll be fine. Are you holding on tight, dummy?"

"Ye-e-es, but I don't-"

Fred dived in. Roxi covered her head with her hands.

"I've nearly got it," Moni thought he said, though she wasn't sure because his face was covered by water. All around her people started whispering. She assumed people were talking about how dumb Fred was, until she heard someone whispering the word Hogwarts.

She looked up just slightly to see the brightly lit castle, and was astonished by the sight.

She sat up fully so as to get a better view and felt herself losing balance.

She gripped on tightly to the sides of the boat and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised she had saved both herself and her hair. This relief only lasted for a moment though, for it was interrupted by Roxi leaning over the side of the boat, to see Fred thrashing in the water.

"Fred!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The next generation**

"Roxi, can Fred Swim?"

The tearful girl shook her head.

Acting out of sheer rashness, Moni dived into the water, thankful that her mother had told her of the tri-wizard tournament, and the use of the bubble-head charm.

In his panic, Fred had started thrashing about in the lake, so I didn't take Moni long to find him. Swimming to the best of her ability, Moni arrived to Fred in a mater of seconds and cast the bubblehead charm on him, too.

The trip back to the surface, however, was much harder, for Fred had now passed out and was weighing her down. It was several minutes before she had made it back up to the top.

Pleased with her success, Moni broke the surface of the water to get back on the boats.

Fred, who was awake again by now, was looking around in astonishment.

'Where is everyone?" He asked groggily, voicing Moni's thoughts.

"Oh no," She said. "We'll never catch up now."

The boats, which were moving at a surprisingly rapid speed, were already miles in front of them, and were getting further away as they spoke.

"Fred, would you please stop kicking me. It isn't going to help us get to the boats any faster."

"Whadaya mean. I'm not kicking you."

Something long and slimy wrapped itself around Moni's waist.

She screamed.

Moni and Fred were both lifted into the air, and were moving swiftly.

"What's happening?" Fred asked, seeming more amused than horrified.

"Ew, ew, ewwww. I think it's the giant squid."

"Cool," Fred said surprised but not in the least upset like Moni was.

"This is gross! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew."

Before Moni could complain anymore she was lowered gently into a crying Roxanne's boat.

"Fred!" She screamed, this time joyfully. I thought you were going to drown. What happened?"

"The giant squid saved us," he replied, sounding equally stunned about the fact he was in the boat . "And I finished off my collection." He held up the card proudly.

Meanwhile Moni was cleaning herself up as best as she could, still muttering to herself about how gross it was to have actually touched a giant squid.

"Look, we're nearly there!"

"Wow…" said Moni. "It looks even better up close."

"Walking in, all conversation seized and the first years all looked around in wonder.

Moni was most impressed by the chandeliers; she thought that only the best, the richest, were to have such trinkets and liberties. They were clearly real gold, with diamond candleholders. Any other light would have looked dim in comparison.

The moving staircases surprised her a bit, too. And the ghosts, whom they had passed on the way to this small chamber where they were greeted by Professor Spinnet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. This is the place you will spend the next 7 years of your life, learning the wisdom and ways of the wizarding world."

Roxi nudged her.

"We know this lady. She visits mum quite a lot. She's pretty nice, really."

"Out of school, that is," Fred added. Clearly he didn't think any teacher could be nice.

"During your years here at Hogwarts, your houses will be something like your families. They will support you and guide you, and hopefully you will all get along.  
With a bit of luck you will also associate and become friends with those from other houses, and enjoy _friendly _competition through quidditch once you are older.

"The four hoses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, which are put together by the sorting hat. I will say no more except to ask you to get yourself into an orderly line. Weasley, what have you done to yourself?"

"Nothing," Roxi said, confused.

"Not you, Roxanne, I meant Fred and your other friend. What is your name?"

"Um…well, I'm Dominique but I-"

"Spare me the excuses, just stand still." She pointed her wand at them and Moni felt her clothes dry.

She then left, the start of the line trailing after her.

"I was only going to tell her I prefer Moni."

"Ha, I can't imagine the old hag calling you that.

"Be nice Fred, there isn't anything wrong with her. She's just being firm. Besides, she's a family friend"

"She was. Then she became a teacher."

Suddenly, a blanket of silence fell over the hall. Everyone seemed to be staring expectantly at what Moni had originally mistaken as a pile of rags.

"This is the hat? Our future of our life at Hogwarts relies on this?"

Several of the first year's heads turned, as well as a few from the nearest table. Moni realised it had been quite a loud whisper, but instead of blushing, she just smiled and tried to impress them.

Then a rough gravelly voice started… Well, you might call it singing.

_On March 2, 20 years ago_

_A battle did prevail_

_Fighting for the lives of many_

_And to much avail._

_Bold Potter and his many friends_

_Were the leaders of this war._

_They were brave ones, it was noted_

_And blood was mixed once more_

_But this once young lad passed under me_

_And now I'm proud to say_

_If it weren't for my good judgment_

_Many would not be here today_

_So those who stand before me _

_May be heroes till the end_

_They may put more laws in action_

_Or wizards to the mend._

_And as you do remember_

_The school where you did stay_

_And go back one step further to the hat_

_Who put you there that day._

The hall fell into great applause, once again greatly entertained by the hat and its masterpiece that had taken a year worth of pondering.

Professor Spinnet then started reading from a long list of names.

"Abel, Tammi?"

A petit, dark-haired girl walked (or more danced) towards the sool, apparently without a care in the world. Moni instantly disliked her, for no logical reason.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted, and the little girl glided over to the table decked in blue and bronze banners.

After that, Moni was relieved to see that everyone else was nervous, excitable and, well, normal, and so she could still make the scene she intended.

"Macmillan, Alana?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McLaggen, Benjamin?"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

After what seemed like forever, the list got to the w's.

"Weeks, Jessica?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then it was Fred's turn.

"Weasley, Fred?"

Being the idiot he was, Fred strode confidently forward to the now less excied applause (everyone was dying for something to eat), and took a bow before placing the hat on his head with a flourish).

"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out almost immediately.

"Weasley, Dominique?"

Noticing her applause was somewhat louder than that of everyone elses, she walked forward gracefully and placed the hat on her head, sitting down with the best posture she could manage.

"_Aha, another Weasley. They do just keep on coming, don't they? And another Gryffindor, no doubt. Of course young Rose was different. And perhaps you will be, too. No, definitely a _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Moni hoped back off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table, listening carefully so she didn't miss Roxi's house. She needn't have worried though, it was a good five minutes before it was announced.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted for the third time in a row.

Moni squeeled in delight then cheered as loud as she could along with the rest of the people at her table.

Then they had too put up with a long, boring speech from the headmistress, before helping themselves to a substantial variety of foods.

"You are a pig, Fred!" Moni exclaimed, turning to Roxanne, who was eating with slightly better manners.

"So, what lesson are you looking forward to the most?" she asked, although the question was somewhat tired by now and really only used to start a conversation.

Roxanne swallowed a big mouthful, but was beat to it by Lucy.

"Oh, you guys will like all the 'exciting' stuff, like transfiguration and charms and the likes. Personally I am more into care of magical creature. At the moment I am in the middle of a study of creatures in the lake.

"Of course, people say there is mostly just the giant squid, but I don't know about that one."

Moni opened her mouth to share about her and Frd's experience, but she had no time to fit the words in before Lucy was off again.

"I'm going to look closer into that, naturally, but first I have to finish my book. It's all about potions, which I'm sure you'll enjoy as long as you like Miss Patil," she informed them, motioning towards two jewellery-clad, well dressed teachers who were talking.

"She's the one on the right."

"Who's the other one?" Roxi asked.

"That's Miss Brown. She's a bit of a weirdo if you ask me. She doesn't really like us Weasleys, and so I make it a point not to like her. She teaches defence against the dark arts, though not very well in my opinion."

"Give us a break," Fred whispered in Moni's ear.

"I know, hey," was the reply.

"Let's go to the common room," Roxi suggested loudly.

"You go ahead. I'm not done. Besides, I don't want to be seen with first years."

Relieved but slightly offended, Moni, Fred and Roxi got up and made their way towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Butter bear," Moni said, and the other two looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Roxi asked as she stepped inside Gryffindor's tower.

"Tia told me. She's head girl this year."

"I know, but isn't there some kind of rule?"

They were then once again shocked into silence by the appearance of the room.

Later on that night, when most people had gone to bed, Moni, Fred and Roxi were sitting by the fire discussing Lucy.

"It's funny, but on the train she seemed really anti-social. I mean she hardly said a word except to tell Moni and me to stop fighting.

"I know, hey," Moni agreed. "But then all of a sudden she was spending the whole evening showing off and annoying us."

"I wonder if she has any friends."

"Dunno," said Fred. "I doubt it though, if she's like that to them

"She was really rude though, what she said at the end," Moni complained. "I mean, she should feel honoured to be seen with me."

Roxi and Fred laughed. Moni turned bright red.

"I mean… I wasn't… oh well."

On the way to bed, Fred caught up with her.

"It's alright, Dummy. We'll get her back."

_**Please review, because I have heaps more to write but I won't unless you tell me what you think of this first.**_

_**BTW I actually have nothing against the name Vic or Vicky, It's just there is someone I hate called Vicky, so I didn't really want to use that name.**_

_**Also, in case you're confused.**_

_**Tia = Victoire**_

_**Moni = Dominique**_

_**and**_

_**Roxi = Roxanne**_

_**Once again please review, I really want to know your opinion.**_


End file.
